truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hazel Griffiths
Hazel Griffiths, also known as Hazel Layton, is a character that is one of the soulforming protagonists of Fifth Cycle, as well as appearing briefly in The Successor. In Fifth Cycle, she is the long term girlfriend of Turin O'Dwyer, and is a first year student at Conn University. She is a student of History, particularly interested in the Medieval times. Overview Hazel is a first-year student of Conn and Turin's girlfriend. She is a bright, cheery and sociable young girl who cares very much for Turin's well-being. Like her boyfriend, she is not officially affiliated with either side as of yet. A perceptive and intelligent young woman, Hazel is capable of picking up on things that many of her Soulformer friends are oblivious to. During the Autumn Arc, she was shot and wounded by Andrew, causing Turin to attack the Clayson violently in retaliation. She has since recovered from the bullet wound and is preparing for the upcoming battle against Daniel. Her Soulform is an Altered type, and takes the form of an archer with rabbit ears and a black dress - her outfit has been described as 'pseudo-lolita'. Role in Fifth Cycle First Season In the first season Hazel, along with Turin and Judith, gain their Soulforming powers and spend most of the time perfecting them, inbetween studying and getting essays and dissertations out of the way. However, as things start to get serious towards the end of the season, Hazel is caught in the cross-fire between the Spirit Society and the True Quislings, and in her escape she is shot by the Clayson, Andrew, and put in hospital to recover until the final act of the Season - in which Spencer leaves for America. It is revealed in the First Season that Hazel was taught by Stephen Tamora, and was a valued student of his before his departure. Second Season Hazel, having recovered but bruised emotionally by her helplessness in the situation, tries her hardest to merely keep Turin out of trouble, though is unable to stop the rapid fragmentation of his body, nor able to catch the signs. It is only at the point where his fragmented form bites her on the hand that she is afraid for his life, and is unable to come to terms with the fact that she may never see him again, after Keith kidnaps a heavily wounded Turin. Hazel's purpose in the entirety of the roleplay is not yet revealed, though as she comes out of her shell she becomes a more adept fighter with the help of those around her. Soulforming Abilities Hazel has at present time little offensive abilities during Overclock. Her Soulform grants her the gift of marksmanship when it comes to Archery, and her arrows seem to be made of thunder or a dazzling light, though it is never precisely described exactly what they are. These arrows hold a medium amount of strength, but seem to gain in power as Hazel's aggression or other emotions grow during the battle. Her soulform also allows her to float upon the air - this allows her to glide to the rescue of her friends, or fly out of the way of attacks. The Successor Hazel, under the name Hazel Layton, is seen as a small role cameo in The Successor. She is a Leporian Pure, reflecting her rabbit like look when in Soulform. Apart from having black and white ears, and wearing different clothes and a darker tone to her skin, she is near identical to the Fifth Cycle character. Hazel in The Successor, as well as skits, is to act as the love interest of both Rei and Reuben Alder.